1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery that can be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery. A small-capacity rechargeable battery is used for small portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers, camcorders, and the like, while a large-capacity rechargeable battery is used as a motor-driving power source for hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles.
The rechargeable battery may be used in small electronic devices as a single-cell battery or in a motor-driving power source, etc., as a battery module where a plurality of cells are electrically connected.
A rechargeable battery typically includes a current interruptive device for preventing thermal runaway by interrupting current flow at a predetermined internal pressure of a battery. However, if an arc is generated when interrupting the current, the rechargeable battery may combust or explode.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.